They aren't mine (Dedicated to Suki Kuran) ON HOLD
by BabyMoana
Summary: It was just an average night. Yuki forcing Zero out of bed and them having to meet at the moon dorms to make sure the Night class students weren't attacked by any crazy fangirls. It was almost normal until three young boys, one a toddler, the other a seven-year-old and the last one a mere infant dangling in a basket up in the trees. WARNING: YAOI, MPREG, TIME TRAVEL,IMPLIED SUICIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Story dedicated to Suki Kuran**

"Zero." Yuki's voice called out from the hallway. A sleepy non-happy 17-year-old silver-haired boy rolled over, his face scrunching up in disapproval at the awakening he got. "Zero wake up! We need to be over to the moon dorms right now." Yuki stated in a hurry as she knocked on the door at a rapid pace urgently needing the hunter to wake up.

"Who care's about the bloodsuckers. I want more sleep." Zero replied and yawned tiredly. He didn't have enough energy to care about the vampires right now. In fact, he never did. But today he just couldn't be bothered even talking about them.

"Zero Kiryu you get your lazy ass up right now. It is our duty to make sure the night class students get to and from classes safe without fangirls jumping them." Yuki growled out as she stomped her foot at the hunter's stubbornness.

"I didn't want this 'Duty' I was forced to have to look after those bloodsucker's due to me being a hunter," Zero replied back with closed eyes. "If they think so highly of themselves which they do, they should be able to protect themselves from mere girls." Zero tiredly slurred out.

Sighing heavily Yuki glared at the wooden door that separated her from the hunter. She knew better than to open the door to a hunter's room it would quickly set off a bomb of arguments and foul moods. Groaning Yuki hit the front of her head against the hard surface of the door. "Zero I can't do this alone. Please come and protect the night class students with me." Yuki heaved out her last attempt to get the hunter out of bed.

For a moment there was silence, nothing could be heard from Zero's side or Yuki's. Giving up she pulled away from the door. Looks like she'll have to do this one alone. Slowly she began walking down the hall, adjusting her uniform slightly to look neat and tidy. The sound of a door behind her opening and shutting stopped the young girl in her tracks, her mind took a second to realize what was going on before a smile broke out on her face. Turning around Yuki looked over at the sloppy dressed sleepy teenager.

Zero rubbed his eyes tiredly as he yawned loudly. He really didn't want to be out of bed. But he knew better than to leave Yuki defenseless around vampires. Taking his hands away from his eyes he looked at the overly happy girl. "I don't see why you get so happy about this." Zero stated as he began walking over to the girl.

"I get to have company while patrolling tonight why wouldn't I be happy?" Yuki said and giggled slightly at Zero's fuzzy bed hair. "You need to be tidier and not sleep in your school clothes," Yuki stated as she fixed up the hunters messy appearance.

"Sleeping in my school clothes saves me the trouble of having to redress in it every day." Zero said and fixed his hair which looked like it had a crazy day.

"Well true but I rarely see you in casual clothes," Yuki said and pulled away from the hunter who looked slightly better than he did before.

Zero stared at the girl before looking away quickly. "Come on the night class students are probably nearly at the moon dorms by now." Zero stated and walked past the girl. Yuki quirked an eyebrow at the other's behavior before shrugging and following the teenager happily.

~At the moon dorms~

Just as the two students arrived at the moon dorm gates the night class students were already beginning to arrive. All forming in a little group. Yuki happily smiled at the arriving students while Zero snarled at them. They were all stuck up, thinking too highly of themselves, why? Cause they live longer than humans? Cause they can't get sick? Maybe it was because their strength could match the strength of 20 full grown men who worked out in the gym 24/7 or maybe it was because they all come from wealthy families.

Whatever the reason Zero Kiryu still hated the vampires. Maybe not because of their strength or status but for other good reasons.

His lavender colored eyes searched the group of bloodsucker's to find the most arrogant one of them all.

Kaname Kuran.

Handsome, smart, sexy body, amazing strength, delicious blood and an extremely wealthy background. Because of this, the pureblood believes everyone must love him. Boys included. Cringing at the mere thought of the pureblood in his head Zero tore his eyes away from the pureblood and watched the other vampires to make sure they didn't make any wrong moves.

The idea of not wanting to get close to any vampire for the night was shattered when a certain pureblood decided to walk over to him. Keeping his disappointment inside him Zero glared unhappily at the pureblood who stopped in front of him. "What do you want?" Zero asked in his famous rude tone. Two eyes, Crimson and Lavender stared hard at each other. It was as if there was a war going on unsaid by them.

"Just wanted to check up on my favorite hunter." Kaname seethed out unhappily. His face screwing up in disgust as he spoke to the hunter. "It's been a month since you indulged in blood from me. A level E like you wouldn't be able to last a week without blood. Have you been drinking from Yuki again." Kaname asked, his aura turning quite heavy and angry. Zero didn't bother saying any words. If he said he didn't drink from Yuki the pureblood would instantly know he was lying.

Zero looked over at Yuki who was cheerfully indulging in a conversation with Takuma. He had drunk from her, but this time on her shoulder where clothing could easily hide the bite mark. Kaname knew without Zero saying words that the other had drunken her blood. Slowly he leaned in so his lips were near the hunters pale pierced ear. "I know how much of a stubborn rebel you are when it comes to obeying me but I swear to god if you drink from her again I will suck you so fucking dry I'll turn your body dryer than the driest desert." Kaname threatened and pulled away from the hunter to look at the fearless expression the other one held.

Even though Zero didn't feel scared by the purebloods threat he knew that the pureblood didn't just say things to scare people. When he says he will do something he'll do it. "You come to me for blood you understand?" Kaname stated firmly, this wasn't just him telling Zero it was an order the other Will obey.

"Whatever." Zero replied with a harsh undertone. He really didn't want to continue this conversation with Kaname any further. Taking a few steps back Kaname ended the conversation there. Turning to the Night class students he signaled them to head inside. Obeying his command they all began walking to the moon dorms as the sun began to rise. Kaname gave the hunter one last glance for walking with the other students.

Zero watched in hatred as the pureblood left with the other bloodsuckers. There was a light sound of rustling from above. Small non-animal sounds reached Zero's ears. There was the sound of yawning and gurgling. Looking around Zero spotted nothing that could have made the noises he had just heard. Until a loud child voice screamed, "DADDY!".

 **~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

"DADDY!"

The four letter word stopped everyone in their tracks. The night class looked at each other before looking around to find who yelled out the word 'daddy'. Yuki was equally as confused as the night class students were. Zero looked around himself, nobody was around them, they weren't hiding behind tree's or bushes. The night class checked.

"DADDY!" There again was the child's scream. Quickly looking up Zero looked at a brown worn out basket.

 _'When did that get there?'_ Zero wondered and walked out from under the tree to look up at the basket to see a child, with chubby cheeks, brown hair that reached to its small shoulders and bright lavender eyes.

"Why the hell is there a child up there!?" Yuki asked loudly in fear of the thin branch breaking. Quickly Zero climbed up the tree and carefully reached out for the brown basket. Finally taking hold of the basket Zero skillfully removed it from the branch and climbed down the tree with one hand carrying an extremely heavy basket.

Finally managing to reach the ground again Yuki rushed over to peer into the basket. Looking in she gasped as there was more than one child in it. There were three young children. Yuki awed as she took out the infant who was fast asleep in a blue onesie with a bee on it. Gently she cradled the baby. Zero watched Yuki for a second before looking at the Seven-year-old and toddler who were still in the basket. "What were you doing up there?" Zero asked curiously to the child. Maybe the child was too young to understand him.

"Mommy!" The seven-year-old said joyfully and hugged Zero's waist happily. Zero's body froze from shock and embarrassment. Great he was called mommy in front of then night class students they'd definitely tease him about this later. Yuki was the first to react to Zero being called 'Mommy' by letting out a loud girly laugh.

"I'm sorry kid but he isn't your mommy," Yuki stated and watched as the seven-year-old boy turned around and looked at her with pouted lips and puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, he is! You just don't want him to because you hate the fact that I'm mommy and daddy's child and not yours!" The child stated shoving everyone into even more shock. A child actually said something as rude as that to Yuki. Not even one of the night class students dared to do that.

Yuki's happy mood quickly faded into a confused one. "What do you mean? Zero isn't your mother, he never will be he is a male." Yuki stated matter of factly to the young boy.

"You can't tell me my mommy isn't my mommy. I know who my mommy is and you can't tell me otherwise." The boy said unhappily. Giggling Yuki looked up at Zero with amused eyes.

"Well, he certainly has your stubbornness Zero." Yuki pointed out and watched the other roll his eyes.

"Listen, kid," Zero moved away from the boy who had his arms around his waist. Gently Zero pulled the thin tiny arms off of him and placed them on each side of the child. "I'm not your mommy." Zero stated and watched as the child's lip began to quiver.

"You are mommy." The child choked out before tears began to flow down the child's red chubby cheeks. Yuki felt sorry for the upset child and gently soothed him by rubbing his back with one hand.

"Hey, it's okay to get confused." Yuki comforted the crying child. The child looked up at Yuki, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm not confused. He's my mommy I came from in there," the little boy cried as he pointed at Zero's stomach. Zero frowned deeply as the night class students began quietly laughing. Fabulous humiliated in front of the night class students.

"Aww Zero's a mommy now." Aido laughed out hysterically. Zero glared over at the amused vampire.

"I dare you to say one more 'funny' word and I'll put a bullet through the empty useless head of yours." Zero threatened seriously but Aido didn't seem the least fazed by the deathly promise. Once the blonde haired vampire had shut up Zero looked down at the seven-year-old who was wiping away his tears.

"Who's your father, perhaps he knows where you _actual_ mother is." Zero suggested. The young boy looked at all the night class students before spotting his 'father' among them all. Happily, the young boy smiled and cutely ran over to Kaname who was extremely shocked when the child hugged him.

"Daddy!" The boy said with excitement as he hugged his 'father'. The night class students didn't laugh at this like they did at Zero. They were all left speechless by the child's words.

"T-This is a fraud! A scam even! Lord Kaname is only nineteen! He also wouldn't have a child with that hunter." Aido growled out in reply and stormed over to Kaname. Quickly Aido grabbed the child by the neck and tore him clean off Kaname effortlessly. "How dare you lie to us and Lord Kaname." Aido chewed out defensively.

"Aido put him down he's a kid for crying out loud." Takuma stepped in and gently took the unfrightened boy from Aido's death grip. The boy just snickered as he got pulled away from Aido and into Takuma's arms.

"Dumb brat." Aido hissed out angrily.

"Back off." Zero snapped to the air head of a vampire. "No need to treat a child like that." Zero said and picked up the toddler who looked around two years old. Slowly Zero walked over to the other vampires and stopped in front of Takuma. "Surely we can do a blood test to see who their real parents are." Zero stated and looked over at the unpleased Aido. "As for you don't fucking pick a kid up by the neck." Zero hissed out and gently grabbed the seven-year-old.

"Are they going to stay with you?" Takuma asked curiously.

"For now." Zero replied as he turned around and carried both the toddler and the seven-year-old in his arms. Yuki happily followed carrying the sleeping baby gently. The night class began making their way back to the moon dorms, however, Kaname stayed a few seconds behind to watch the two leave with the children.

 **~To be continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

Bright lavender eyes looked around the all too familiar place that he, his siblings, 'Mother' and Yuki arrived at. Zero sat the boy in a chair at the bench. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?" Zero asked as he walked over to the fridge to see there were enough ingredients to make blueberry pancakes. "Do you want blueberry pancakes?" Zero asked curiously as he got out the ingredients.

"Yes, mommy." The child said as Zero turned around and placed everything on the bench.

"My name is Zero, not mommy." Zero stated and began to prepare the mix for the pancakes.

"No, it's mommy." The child corrected, Zero flickered his eyes up towards the child before back down at what he was doing.

"And your name is?" Zero asked as he finished making the mixture. Grabbing the pan Zero turned on the stove and began to cook pancakes.

"Make name is Aki Kuran, my younger brothers names are Akihito Kuran and Zeka Kuran." The child replied with a smile. "And your Zero Kuran also known as Mommy." Aki smiled happily.

Zero paused for a second and turned around slowly to face the child. "First off I don't like that good for nothing pureblood. He is arrogant, stupid and downright awful to be around. I'd never have a child with him let alone marry him. There's no way I will be a Kuran." Zero stated firmly to the younger boy.

"Mommy don't say that, if you don't fall in love with him we'll never exist." The child stated in a clear upset tone.

"Listen, kid, I hate to break it to you but I am not your-"

"Has aunty Yuki been telling you we aren't? Don't listen to her. She's nothing but a jealous bitch who always gets her way." The seven-year-old hissed out through his teeth as his eyes began to water up. Zero who was speechless by the young child's choice of words stared into the hate filled eyes the child had. Slowly Zero circled around the bench and bent down in front of the kid, his face turning softer.

"Where did you learn to use such language?" Zero asked slowly, he wanted to ask so bad why the child thought of Yuki that way but chose to rather dodge the subject.

"Those are mommy's words." Aki cried out and hugged Zero tightly. "Mommy never leave us again! Not because of her. Please don't!" Aki begged into Zero's broad chest. Were they _his_ words? But he'd never say something that cruels about Yuki. She was always so bright and innocent. She couldn't even hurt a fly.

Zero gently wrapped his arms around Aki's thin form. Soothingly the hunter 'Shh's' the young child. "How did you get here?" Zero asked quietly in the boy's ear. A moment went by and finally Aki pulled away from Zero and wiped away his tears.

"Dad put us in the basket and used a teleportation spell he said for me to find you so that I could help save your marriage." The boy explained yet questions still remained unanswered. Why? What had happened to make Kaname send his 'Children' back in time? Zero finally stood up after comprehending everything and walked over to the phone. Slowly he dialed the moon dorms and waited for someone to pick up.

" _Hello?"_ A voice questioned over the phone, Sighing in relief as it was Takuma Zero heaved in a deep breath.

"Hi Takuma, can Kaname come over here? He's 'Children' have a weird explanation to why they are here and I think it's worth Kaname hearing from them." Zero stated. There was silence before Takuma cleared his throat loudly.

" _For a vampire to go outdoors right now is pretty hard, everyone has gone to bed. I can't force him awake he'll murder me for sure, check in tomorrow."_ Takuma stated to the hunter.

"Come on, please. It isn't that late at night." Zero slightly begged the other vampire. Sighing in defeat Takuma decided to go to Kaname's room with the phone still in his hand. Unwillingly Takuma knocked on the purebloods door slowly. It took awhile but finally the vampire had gotten a "Come in" by the pureblood.

"Lord Kaname, Zero Kiryu wish's for you to go over to hear what one of the children are saying about how they got there. Apparently it's worth your presence." Takuma said to the pureblood. Crimson eyes looked like they were pondering for a good few minutes.

"Fine. Tell him I'll be over there with the night class students." Kaname stated and rose from his chair.

"Yes Lord Kaname." Takuma bowed respectively before leaving the room.

" _Lord Kaname say's that he will be over shortly with the other night class students,"_ Takuma informed to the hunter who was waiting patiently on the other end of the phone.

"Can't he just come alone?" Zero asked as he looked over at Aki who was patiently looking over at him.

" _Afraid not, the night class need answers too,"_ Takuma replied and walked back own the stairs he had walked up not long ago.

"Alright, I'll see you all soon then." And with that Zero hanged up. Sighing Takuma put the phone down slowly. Now even he was beginning to question a lot of things but hopefully, they'd all be explained soon.

Once Zero had ended the phone call he looked over at Aki. "The night class students are coming." Zero stated and walked back over to the kid.

"Does that mean daddy is coming?" Aki asked as he tilted his head to the side curiously. Hesitating for a moment Zero nodded once at the boy before rushing over to the burning pancake.

 **~15 minutes later~**

Zero sat in the room patiently with Aki on one side and the toddler on the other. In his arms was the sleeping baby who was now awake and looking around the place. A loud knock at the door signaled to the four that the night class students had finally arrived. Happily, Aki jumped off the couch and opened the front door to see Kaname standing in front of everyone. "Daddy!" Aki happily cheered as he hugged Kaname's waist gently. Kaname stood still as he looked down at the young boy. Slowly the boy pulled away and led the night class students to the living room where Zero was waiting patiently.

As the room was being filled with the night class students the toddler and baby quickly met eyes with Kaname and were instantly put into a happy mood. Both the baby and the toddler reached out for Kaname who sat on the couch opposite from them, but Zero held them back while watching how eager they were to get to Kaname.

"Whats their explanation for being here? I wonder how big of a lie it will be." Aido rolled his eyes as the words left his mouth. Zero who was already unhappy about his presence glared at him angrily.

"Can you just shut up for once? Go stick someone's neck in that stupid mouth of yours for a minute." Zero growled out shutting the other vampire up. In fact, it shut them all up.

"H-How did you get here?" Takuma asked the young boy worryingly. He didn't want to be scolded by Zero or make the children cry by accident.

"Daddy brought us here to save his marriage with mommy," Aki explained as he cuddled into Zero's side. The night class students apart from Kaname looked at each other questionably. Kaname, however, stared into Aki's bright lavender eyes, searching for any hint of lying but to his dismay, the boy was telling the truth.

"What would have happened for Kaname to send you back in time?" Ruka asked curiously, Aki's lip quivered at the memory and began shaking his head violently. Zero gently rubbed his back to calm him down which luckily it did.

"Tell us why Kaname sent you back in time." Takuma gently spoke to the about-to-burst-out-crying child. Aki looked around the room before looking down at his shoes.

"Mommy kills himself," Aki replied. Zero's mind went into shutting down as it tried processing what Aki was talking about. He'd kill himself? Why? When? How?

"And why does Zero kill himself? Ruka asked gently not wanting to upset the child any further. The boy was like a switch sometimes. He'd go from happy to sad in seconds but this time he went from sad to angry. As Yuki walked into the room she Aki looked up in hatred at her.

"I hate you!" Aki yelled as he jumped off the couch and began hitting Yuki with his tiny fists. Aido quickly pulled the boy off of Yuki and flung him back over to Zero who was glaring at him because of his actions. The room was nearly silent. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of Aki crying loudly into Zero's shoulder.

Yuki blinked a few times while looking at everyone who had eyes on her. "What...did I do wrong?" Yuki asked curiously not having the slightest of ideas on why she was being hated by the boy.

"Don't listen to him he's just a useless dumb brat who wants atten-"

" **Enough Aido.** " Kaname's firm powerful voice silenced the blonde haired vampire instantly. Quickly Aido backed off from what he was going to say even though it was practically already said. Kaname breathed in a few times before finally asking a question

"Why do you hate Yuki for?" Kaname asked curiously as he crossed one leg over the other. Aki glared over at the confused girl before looking over at his 'father'.

"She's the reason why mommy kills himself in the future." Aki replied out strongly even though he felt like crying a pool worth of tears.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was silenced quickly by Aki's words. Nobody knew what to say. Yuki was especially shocked by the fact that the child claims her to be the reason why Zero suicides in the future. Clearing her throat Yuki placed her hands together in front of her as she walked over slowly to the child. "Um I'm sorry but I'd never make anyone want to commit suicide. I don't treat people badly or make them feel bad about themselves. I have the same amount of respect for everyone." Yuki informed, believing her own words.

"If what you say is true then why did you seduce daddy into sleeping with you?" Aki choked out as tears began welling up in his eyes. Aki then looked over at Kaname who sat like a stone, not moving or speaking. "Daddy did you not love mommy enough to stay loyal to him?" Aki sobbed out and turned to Zero to bury his face in his 'Mothers' body.

Kaname felt a sense of guilt for a second after hearing the words that came out of the child's mouth. But it soon vanished as hateful lavender eyes glared at him.

Everyone stayed silent, nobody dared to say a word. "Even if daddy leaves, mommy you still have us," Aki said and hugged Zero gently.

"How can we be sure you are really Kaname and Zero's children?" Ruka finally asked, saying words meant nothing without proof.

"Just look at me! I resemble both my mother and father!" Aki stated, only then did people actually take a deep look at him. He did resemble both Zero and Kaname equally. Aki had long brown hair that reached to his shoulders like Kaname's did but had lavender eyes brighter than Zeroes.

Zeka was the small infant who Zero held carefully. He had thin silver hair that barely covered his head proving he was only newly born perhaps a few months ago. He had crimson eyes like Kaname's.

And finally, Akihito the toddler who was quiet and observing everyone had Brown hair and crimson eyes nearly becoming the spitting image of Kaname when he was younger if only it wasn't the overly pale skin Zero had and the same facial structure like Zero.

"He's right the three all look a little like Kaname and Zero combined." Yuki pointed out and sat beside Aki who wasn't happy. "I'm sure we didn't get off to a good start but now that you're here we can make things better," Yuki said and reached out her hand to the other. "Let's be friends from now on okay?" Yuki said cheerfully but Aki wasn't in the mood for being happy.

"I didn't come to make friends with the person that made my mommy kill himself." Aki spat out harshly and jumped off the couch. Slowly he circled the table that separated him from the night class students and stood in front of Kaname. The pureblood and Child stared at each other for awhile before finally, Aki reached out his arms signalling Kaname to pick him up. But the pureblood remained sitting where he was not bothering to move an inch.

Aki waited and waited. No matter how long it took he stood their arms stretched out wide. And finally, after what seemed like forever, Kaname leant forwards and gently picked up the child. His crimson eyes examined the younger boy closely. All his features, it was remarkable how much he looked like Kaname even though he had lavender eyes. Sitting Aki down on his lap Kaname went unfazed by the stairs he got including the nearly dangerous one he got from Zero.

"Hey, dad," Aki called out, By the time Kaname looked down at the child on his lap a small hand smacked his cheek roughly. "That's for killing my mommy." Aki said and turned around in Kaname's lap and looked at his 'Mother' who almost looked like he was smiling in amusement.

"Why you little piece of shit." Aido snapped as he grabbed Aki by the neck and dragged him off of Kaname who didn't do anything to prevent it. Quickly Aido slammed the young body against the wall roughly creating new cracks in the perfect wall. Quickly Zero handed the baby to Yuki as he rushed towards Aido and punched the blonde vampire in the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Zero yelled angrily as he punched the vampire again this time right in the nose. Drawing his hand put to cradle his broken bloodied nose Aido went to attack the hunter until a certain pureblood stepped in between the two.

"It's time we go Aido," Kaname informed to his loyal follower. Aido looked from Kaname to Zero and then the child that was crying from pain.

"Yes...Lord Kaname." Aido obeyed and walked out of the living room. Quickly Takuma, Shiki, Kain and the rest of the night class students left to give the two privacy.

"You okay?" Zero asked as he bent down to the crying boy. Shaking his head quickly as a no Aki attached himself quickly to Zero. "Hey it's okay, He won't touch you again," Zero promised and looked up at the pureblood who was still in the room. "You make sure the pet of yours doesn't come near Aki or the rest of the children again. He's too violent." Zero growled out as he lifted the boy up in his arms carefully.

Kaname thought of a protest in his head but chose better than to say it out loud. "I Apologise for his previous actions. When he saw me being attacked it was only instinct that he defends me." Kaname stated to the other male.

"Defend? He's just a little boy Kaname. He wouldn't be able to seriously injure a pureblood like you even if he had a knife in his hand." Zero stated matter of factly to the pureblood. "Plus you deserve it." Zero finished as he walked past the pureblood. "Now leave, I bet your pets are waiting outside." Zero hissed as he examined Aki to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt. With that Kaname left with the night class students back to the moon dorms.

 **~1 hour later~**

The hunter gently tucked Aki and Akihito in his own bed seeming there were no other rooms in the small house. Akihito was fast asleep from everything that had happened today. Aki watched as his 'Mother' tucked him into bed making a small smile come onto his face. "I missed when you tucked us into bed," Aki stated as Zero finished. Zero smiled slightly at the almost sad sentence.

"Goodnight," Zero whispered and went to turn the light off.

"Mommy, aren't you going to give me a kiss goodnight to keep the monsters away?" Aki asked as he pulled the blanket further up his body to his neck.

"Monsters? There are no such things as monsters." Zero chuckled in amusement.

"But there is. You told me that monsters are the things that wake me up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. Nightmares are what monsters are." Aki explained. Sighing Zero bent down and gently kissed Aki on the forehead.

"There no 'Monsters' for you tonight," Zero said as he turned the lamp off and walked over to the door.

"Goodnight mommy I love you," Aki said tiredly before falling asleep. Zero watched Aki sleep for a minute before closing the door and walking down the hall to see Yuki putting the baby in a basket full of Comfortable blankets.

Was Yuki really going to be the cause of everything bad happening in his future? It was almost hard to imagine as he looked at the kindest girl in the world.

 **~To be continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: The following chapter contains implied self-harm and cheating. Please if you are sensitive to the topic of self-harm skip to the next chapter.**_

 _Why...it was the only word that Zero could ask. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he stared at the heartbreaking scene before him. Kaname, the love of his life, his husband and father of his children, sat in the bed they shared together every night naked and with a painful look on his face. The pureblood dropped his head into his hands, his pale fingers intertwining with his strands of hair and pulled at them roughly._

 _"I'm so sorry." Were the words the Pureblood would say over and over again. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Yuki said nothing, she didn't need too. The smug look on her face said everything her mouth wouldn't dare say in front of Kaname. She had gotten what she wanted. She had finally...after so many years of pain, managed to seduce Kaname into cheating on his beloved wife. The look of Zero's face it was absolutely priceless. She had wanted to see that betrayed look on his face ever since Zero told Kaname he was pregnant, just before graduation._

 _"I'm so sorry." Kaname choked out as he cried into his hands. It was a rather pitiful sight to behold but the pureblood at the time didn't care. He was devasted by the fact he had betrayed his wife, even if it was one time._

 _"I-I'm fine...I forgive you.." Zero lied and watched as Yuki got out of the bed naked, her body showing everything Kaname had touched last night._

 _"Kaname did me so roughly, he was an animal and forgot to wear a condom. Perhaps I'll be the one having his baby too." Yuki muttered out, loud enough for Zero to hear. The last remaining parts of Zero's heart that held together shattered instantly at her words. No matter how devastated he was, no tears could come out of his eyes._

 _"Mommy...why is Aunty Yuki still here? Why is she naked next to daddy?" Aki asked as he had accidently stumbled upon the situation. Zero looked down at Aki with a sweet but fake smile that made Aki sick to his stomach._

 _"Daddy and Aunt Yuki were doing adult things that both you and I shouldn't have found out about," Zero said sweetly, sugar coating the situation._

 _"But isn't Daddy only allowed to do Adult things with mommy?" Aki asked and tilted his head to the side._

 _"That's right. But Daddy cheated on mommy." Zero choked out as his eyes began to water. "Daddy doesn't love mommy anymore," Zero said as tears finally made their way down his cheeks. Aki looked over at Kaname with a betrayed look._

 _"Why don't you love Mommy anymore! Why Aunt Yuki!?" Aki cried out as he too began to cry._

 _"I do I love your mother so much. The things I did with Aunt Yuki, they'll never happen again I promise. I love You and mommy so so so much." Kaname stated to his son._

 _Zero couldn't even look at the pureblood, his heart...it was destroyed beyond repair. "I-I've always...ALWAYS been faithful to you Kaname. Many hot guys have come up to me and tried to seduce me. But I was loyal to you. I stayed loyal to you for years now. Who knows how long I've been lied to about your affair with Yuki." Zero stated hatefully and wiped his tears away._

 _"It was only a one-time thing, it's never happened before and it won't ever happen again. I love you Zero." Kaname stated to the hunter in a pleading tone. "Please...believe me."_

 _"How can I?" Zero replied and quickly left with Aki in his arms. Kaname dropped his head into his hands and cried pitifully._

 _"It's okay, you still have me Kaname," Yuki said in her sweetest voice._

 _"LEAVE! NEVER EVER COME BACK TO THIS HOUSE AGAIN! YOU MADE ME BETRAY MY OWN WIFE AND KIDS. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kaname screamed at the girl angrily. Yuki glared at the pureblood before putting her clothes on and leaving. Loudly she slammed the door and left the pureblood alone to cry in the empty bedroom._

 _As she passed through the hallway she saw Zero in the living room._

 _"Mommy are we leaving daddy now?" Aki asked his upset mother._

 _"No...we'll stay," Zero said and hugged his little boy in his arms tightly. Snickering Yuki left through the entrance._

 _'At least you'll stay here.' Zero thought in his head, as his broken heart created idea's in his head that could relieve him of the pain._

 _Zero gently pulled away from Aki and smiled down at him one last time. "You take good care of your brothers. Don't let Aunt Yuki hurt them._ _ **She's nothing but a jealous bitch who always gets her way**_ _." Zero stated as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry about my language baby." Zero apologised as he kissed Aki's head gently and stood up._

 _"Promise you'll look after your brothers," Zero said kindly._

 _"I promise. But mommy where are you going can't you look after them too?" Aki asked nervously thinking his Zero was going to abandon them._

 _"I'm just going to the bathroom sweety." Zero smiled to him and made his way to the kitchen and got a razor out from the drawer._

 _"What do you need that for mommy?" Aki asked as he looked at the razor in Zeros hand._

 _"Just going to use it for something. Now you stay here and keep an eye on your brothers. Mommy is just going to head to the bathroom." Zero said and walked passed Aki and down the hall to the bathroom. Aki's eyes trailed after his mother, up to the very last moment when the door closed and locked with a click._

 ** _(If anyone is confused this is a dream Zero is having about the future.)_**


	6. Chapter 6

"They're lying I know it."

Takuma sighed heavily as Aido repeated what he had been saying for the past two hours. The blonde vampire paced around the room, a slender hand under his chin. His brows were furrowed deeply as his eyes concentrated on ideas coming into his head. Takuma rubbed his temples as watching the younger male walk about gave him a headache. Kaname shifted slightly in his seat, it had been the most movement he had done in the past hour. He just sat there, upright, and looked blank. But the other vampires knew this was the way the older male thought.

"I just have to figure a way to make them realise they are wrong. Or maybe they already know they are wrong and are trying to drag this ordeal out?" Aido thought and fell on the couch next to his cousin.

"I highly doubt they think they're wrong. They seem quite persistent that they know exactly who their parents are." Kain mentioned and turned his attention to Shiki who walked into the quiet room.

"Are we still talking about those children?" Shiki asked and sat on the arm of the couch next to Takuma.

"Afraid so," Takuma replied.

"Why? Just let them be already." Shiki shrugged and pulled out some pocky from his blazer pocket.

"Why? What do you mean why?! They are falsely claiming Lord Kaname is their father!" Aido stated and leaned against his cousin, his features changing to are more pissed off look.

"Well, maybe he is their father," Shiki replied and got out more pocky to eat.

"How dare you accuse our Lord Kaname of impregnating someone," Aido growled out defensively to the other male.

"Look I'm just saying, we don't know Lord Kaname's love life so we shouldn't be quick to judge that this isn't the case," Shiki stated calmly.

"They said they were from the FUTURE! Time travel spells haven't been seen in years let alone practised." Aido hissed.

"Yes but again still isn't impossible for Kaname to use it." Shiki quickly replied and stood up. "They are from the future. You can't just expect Kaname to be childless for his whole life, He'll one day have children. And by the looks of things he does end up having children. Just because Kaname doesn't have children with you, it doesn't mean it's okay for you to have one of your hissy fits claiming that the children are lying." Shiki stated and walked out of the room, not wanting to continue the argument anymore.

Aido huffed angrily and looked at Kaname. "What do you think Lord Kaname?" Aido asked. The older male turned his wine red eyes to look at him but said nothing. Slowly rising to his feet Kaname left the living room leaving Aido and Kain alone.

"Maybe you should just calm down a bit," Kain said and patted Aidos head gently. The last thing Aido thought about was calming down.

* * *

Zero paced around the living room. Everyone had gone to bed now but he was wide awake. The dream he had, it haunted his thoughts. Zero raked a hand through his soft hair. He could feel himself collapsing in pressure and confusion. How long are these kids planning to stay here for? Zero heard the cries of the infant in the temporary basket bed and quickly walked over. The young newborn cried and squirmed in his little blanket. Slowly Zero picked up the baby and cradled him close. But the baby continued to cry spiking worry in the hunter. He didn't want to wake anyone in the house so he quickly moved to the kitchen which was the furthest part of the household.

Zero quickly got out some milk and poured it into a baby bottle they had bought recently. Quickly he stuffed it in the babies open mouth silencing the baby. Sighing in great relief Zero looked carefully at the baby. Zero felt some kind of...emotion in his chest. Like his heart was being pulled on. A very tiny smile crept onto Zero's lips. This was the first time he and the baby had any real bonding. "You're kinda cute...but you aren't allowed to tell anyone I said that." Zero teased gently. The baby looked at him with such beautiful eyes.

Zero gently fiddled with the small amount of hair the baby had making the baby smile while drinking. Gentle knocks on the kitchen window drew Zero's attention to a dark figure that lingered outside. Furrowing his silver eyebrows Zero quickly rushed to the living room and went to place the baby back down in his basket but because of the baby's new sour expression Zero thought twice about his action and decided to continue holding the young baby. Skillfully he balanced the baby in one arm and grabbed his gun with the other.

Zero silently walked down the corridor, looking into the kitchen and through the window to see the figure was gone he continued walking to the front door. As he came to the front door he leaned his ear against it but failed to hear anything on the other side. Slowly he unlocked the front door, turning on his side so the gun was in front of him and the baby was behind him, he somehow managed to get the door open a crack, just enough for his feet to open the door more. Looking out there was nobody, but the sound of crunching leaves indicated to the hunter that there was someone near. "Who's there?" Zero asked firmly. The dark figure reappeared on the pathway and walked over to the hunter. Zero watched a little longer, his finger pulling the trigger more, almost ready to shoot.

"Just me Kiryu." A familiar deep voice called out. Putting his hands up in front of him, Kaname walked into the light. Zero's lips turned into a disgusted frown.

"What are you doing here this time of night? It's like 3 am in the morning." Zero informed.

"Just bored I guess. Thought I might take a walk." Kaname replied.

"So you came here to bother me," Zero growled out.

"Tell me, do you believe what these children say? That we're together in the future?" Kaname asked and walked up the steps. "Do you believe them that I'd make you my wife in the future?" Kaname asked and stopped walking as he felt the cold tip of the gun against his chest.

"Yeah, I do Believe them. I think they're my children and are trying to warn me not to marry a scumbag like you in the future." Zero stated and lowered his gun. Kaname's sensitive ears picked up the sound of gurgling and pushed the door open wider to see the baby in Zeros arm.

"Hello, there little one." Kaname greeted and looked back at Zero. Zero moved away from the pureblood making sure to put distance between the two.

"You can back right off thanks." Zero stated and put the gun on the hall stand next to him.

"I wouldn't hurt them. I don't even want to touch them." Kaname replied honestly.

"Funny cause everytime you and _your kind_ are around one of them are always hurt." Zero hissed defensively.

"I apologise for those incidents," Kaname stated and looked at his watch. "I have classes now, good day Kiryu and...baby," Kaname said and turned on his heel and left quickly. Zero scowled and shut the front door.

"What a pig." Zero snarled making the baby giggle in amusement. "Let's get you to bed," Zero said while yawning himself.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **(Author's note)**

 **Guess who's still alive! Finally back!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! It's been ages since I've updated any of my stories...I've just been busy and forgot I had fanfictions to update *Sweat drops***

 **So I think I've had this issue before on another book, but I just wanted to inform you anyway and ask for your opinion...**

 **I've been reading KAZE fanfics on another website and noticed that there was another writer who did a time travel book like I had done with Kaname and Zero. Hers/His was written a few years ago like back in 2008 so long before I ever wrote this fanfic.**

 **Do you guys think I should continue writing this fanfic or stop? I don't want to leave this book incomplete but I feel very guilty for I guess Copying his/her idea.**

 **I dunno...what do you guys think? ;-/**

 **-Concerned Author**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo...THANK YOU to all those people who commented their opinion on whether I should continue or not. I still personally feel very guilty about the situation but many have tried convincing me that my story was different and all. I still don't know whether I will update this story any further but I will get around to updating the others. Sadly I sprained my wrist so I am having difficulting typing but hope to recover in a week. I'll try and update as much as possible but for now, I am going to leave this book on hold until I know whether I want to continue it or not.**

 **Thanks again for your opinions! xx**

 **-Author**


End file.
